A Kingdom Hearts Christmas
by AquaDestinysEmbrace
Summary: It's Christmas time at Destiny Islands and the gang is celebrating Christmas together! Includes Christmas songs. Reviews are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE SONGS

_Italics=_singing

A Kingdom Hearts Christmas

Chapter 1

Sora sighed as he walked through the snow covered streets of Destiny Islands.

It has been about 3 weeks since he had returned from his training and saved Aqua, Terra, Ven, Roxas, Xion, and Namine from their pain.

Since then, Roxas, Ven, and Xion have been staying with Sora, Aqua and Namine have been staying with Kairi, and Terra and Lea have been staying with Riku.

"Now we finally can kick back, relax and enjoy the holiday!" he said to himself.

As soon as he entered his house he was greeted by the shouts of his friends including Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

He laughed and said, "Hey guys what's goin' on?"

Aqua smiled. "Well, since you did so much for us the least we could do is help you out."

Sora smiled. "Thanks guys!"

A few minutes later the gang was decorating the tree and they started singing.

_"We're on the island of misfit toys. Here we don't wanna stay," _

The boys sang next. "_We wanna travel with Santa Claus in his magic sleigh."_

Ven grabbed some ribbon and sang, "_A pack full of toys means a sack full of joysfor millions of girls and for millions of boys." _

_"When Christmas day is here, the most wonderful day of the year!",_ the gang sang.

Roxas grabbed a package while Namine grabbed some ornaments and they both sang.

"_A jack-in-the-box waits for children to shout!", _sang Roxas.

_"'Wake up don't you know that it's time to come out?'", _sang Namine.

The gang joined in.

"_When Christmas day is here. The most wonderful day of the year!"_

Terra and Aqua danced around the room and kept singing with them.

"_Toys galore. Scattered on the floor. There's no room for more. And it's all because of Santa Claus. A scooter for Jimmy. A dolly for Sue. The kind that will even say 'How do you do?' when Christmas day is here. The most wonderful day of the year." _

"How'd you'd like to be a spotted elephant?", Kairi asked.

Lea smirked and said, "Or a choo-choo with square wheels on your caboose?"

Aqua smiled and asked, "Or a water pistol that shoots…jelly?"

"We're all misfits!", everyone shouted.

_"If we're on the island of unwanted toys we'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys. When Christmas day is here. The most wonderful day of the year. When Christmas day is here. The most wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful, wonderful day of the year!"_

When they finished singing the song, the tree was set up and it had the lights and ornaments on it.

"You know… this tree's missing something," Xion said. "Yeah, and I know just what it needs!", said Sora.

He went up to the attic to get the things they needed.

After he got them, Xion was decorating the tree with fake snow while singing.

_"I… don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents… underneath the Christmas tree. Make my wish come true… all I want for Christmas… is… you…"_

The gang grabbed garland and presents.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas," _Xion sang as she took the wrapping paper Sora was holding and unrolled it. Ven ran through it tearing it from the roll.

_"There is just one thing I need."_

Riku tossed a present to Terra, who grabbed it and placed it on the table.

_"And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day." _

The girls danced around Xion with the garland_._

_"I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. Baby, all I want for Christmas is you!"_

Everyone joined in while dancing around.

_"All I want for Christmas is you!"_

Terra playfully pulled Aqua towards him with gold garland. Xion climbed back onto the ladder and sang the last part.

_"All I want for Christmas is you!"_

Xion smirked and held a mistletoe above their heads. They smiled when they saw it and kissed each other and the gang cheered.

"Hey guys. It's still missing something," Sora pointed out.

"Oh yeah? What?", asked Riku.

"The Christmas angel of course," he replied.

He grabbed it from the box.

"Who's gonna put it on top?", Lea asked him.

"Why don't we have an angel herself put it on the tree?", Sora told them before presenting it to Kairi.

"Ooh…", Lea and Roxas said, earning a smack on the back of the heads from Xion.

"Why thank you Sora," Kairi said while smiling.

She climbed up the ladder and placed the angel on the very top of the Christmas tree. She looked at the gang and said, "Now it's complete."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lea are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course it is Ven. What's the matter? Never went sledding before?"

"Not for a long time."

"Don't worry Ven. It'll be fun!"

Lea, Ven, and Xion were trudging up a steep hill while Lea dragged a long sled behind him. After 5 minutes of walking, they finally made it to the top of the hill.

"OK guys! Get in!", Lea said.

Xion got in first and sat in the front, Ven got in second and sat in the middle, and Lea got in last and sat in the back of the sled.

"Ready?", Lea asked them.

"Yeah!", they shouted.

"OK, then here we go!", he said as they leaned forward and the sled went zooming down the hill laughing and screaming their heads off.

"WHOO-HOO!"

"YEAH!"

Ven immediately stopped laughing when he saw something ahead of them.

"Lea, look out!"

Ahead of them was a rock in the middle of their way.

"How do ya steer this thing?!" Ven asked panicking.

"I don't know! Try using your hands!", Lea hollered.

All three of them put their hands in the snow in an attempt to slow them down but it didn't work.

"INCOMING!", Xion shouted as they were within 5 ft. from the rock.

As soon as they hit it, they were sent catapulting into the air.

"I CAN FLYYYYY!", Lea shouted as they flew through the air.

They started falling towards the ground. "No I can't."

"AHHH!"

"D'OH!"

"I'm OK. I just broke the fall with my face."

They landed in a snowbank with Xion flat on her back, Ven landing flat on his face, and Lea landing in the snow headfirst with his legs sticking out of the snow.

"There you are guys!"

"Huh?"

Kairi and Namine walked over to them.

"We've been looking all over for you three," Namine said.

Ven lifted his head out of the snow with some snow sticking to his face making him look like he had a beard.

"Why?", he asked the girls.

"You said that you would meet us at the shelter so we could all sign up to help out there," said Kairi.

"Oh yeah," Ven said as he shook the snow off his face and got up and helped pull Lea out of the snow with Xion and they headed into town.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was waiting next to a sign up sheet.

"Hey! Sorry we're late guys!", Kairi hollered as they ran around the corner.

"What took ya so long?", Roxas asked them.

"Well we went sledding and hit a rock and landed in a snowbank," explained Xion.

"Oh."

"Well are we gonna just stand here and do nothing or sign that sheet?", Donald said impatiently.

They each took a turn signing their name on the sheet. After a couple minutes, the sign-up sheet was full and they left the shelter and headed into town.

"WOW! Look at this place!", Ven shouted.

They immediately stopped walking and stared at the place.

Riku did a low whistle. The main part of town was completely decorated with Christmas stuff. There were lights wrapped around the street lamps, wreaths hanging from the store doors, and decorated Christmas trees everywhere.

"Hey check that out!", Sora said as he ran in a random direction.

"Hey, wait up!", Roxas shouted as he started singing.

"_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas. Everywhere you go!" _

Lea smirked as he pointed to a store and sang,_"Take a look at the Five and Ten glistening once again with candy canes and silver aglow."_

_"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas. Toys in every store. But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be on your own front door!"_, sang Terra.

Kairi peeked out from behind a tree.

_"A group of hop-a-long boots and a pistol that shoots is the wish of Bonny and Ben. Dolls that talk and go for a walk is the hope for Janice and Jen. And mom and dad can hardly wait for school to start again!"_, sang Kairi.

_"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas! Everywhere you go! There's a tree at the grand hotel. One in the park as well. The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow," _Sora sang as he ran over to Kairi.

_"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas! Soon the bells will start! And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing right within your heart!"_, sang Riku.

Soon the entire gang joined in.

_"A group of hop-a-long boots and a pistol that shoots is the wish of Bonny and Ben. Dolls that talk and go for a walk is the hope of Janice and Jen. And mom and dad can hardly wait for school to start again! It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas! Soon the bells will start! And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing right within your heart! Right within your heart!"._

As soon as they stopped singing, a snowball hit Lea right in the face followed by Sora laughing.

"Gotcha!", he shouted.

Lea smirked and grabbed some snow and made a snowball and threw it at him, but Sora ducked and it hit Riku instead.

He wiped the snow off his face and smirked at him before diving at the snow and quickly began making snowballs.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!", Sora shouted as he began making snowballs too, followed by the rest of the gang.

They dove behind walls for cover.

Ven made the mistake of getting up to throw one and got hit in the face by Terra.

Terra laughed but Ven got him back by throwing a snowball at his mouth.

"MMPH!"

Meanwhile, Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were watching them nearby.

"How long do you think they'll be at this, ya?", Wakka asked.

"My money's on ten minutes," Tidus said.

"Mine's on fifteen," said Selphie.

"You're on," Wakka said as they kept watching.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Shh...", Xion said to Roxas and Ven as they creeped up the stairs to Sora's room. "Are you getting this?", Ven asked Roxas, who was holding a video camera. "Oh yeah," he said. They peeked into the room and saw Sora on an air mattress playing video games, totally unaware of them. Xion and Ven got on opposite sides of the mattress. Roxas gave a silent countdown and gave them the signal. Xion and Ven both jumped and landed on the mattress sending Sora about 5 ft. into the air. "WHOA!", shouted Sora as he landed on the floor. Roxas, Ven, and Xion burst out laughing. "What the? Oh very funny guys!", Sora said as they ran out of the room laughing their heads off. "Did you get all of that?", Ven asked Roxas. "I definitely did!", Roxas answered.

Meanwhile at Kairi's house, everyone was fast asleep... well, except for Namine, who was staring out the window. Even though she was celebrating Christmas, she still didn't get what it ment. She started singing a song she heard from a movie she watched with Aqua and Kairi earlier._ "Where are you Christmas? Why can't I find you? Why have you gone away? Where is the laughter you used to bring me? My world is changing. I'm rearranging. Is that why Christmas changes too? Where are you Christmas? Do you remember the one you used to know? I'm not the same one . See what the time's done. Is that why you have let me go? Whoa-ohh! Christmas is here everywhere. Ohh. Christmas is here if you care! If there is love in your heart and your mind you will feel like Christmas all the time. Oh! The joy of Christmas stays here in side us. Fills each and every heart with... love. Where are you \Christmas? Fill your heart with love. Mmm-hmm..." _She sighed as she finished singing. The song did make her feel a little bit better. "I should probably get to sleep," she told her self as she went and got onto one of the extra mattresses in Kairi's room and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Riku, Terra, and Lea were playing Go Fish. Riku looked up from his cards. "Got any twos?" "Go Fish," Lea replied. He sighed and got another card. Lea looked at Terra. "Ya got any fives?", he asked him. "Yeah...", Terra said as he gave him his five. "You got any threes Riku?", Riku looked at his last two cards, which were both threes. "Ya got any nines Terra?" "Yeah. Dang it Lea this is the fourth time in a row that you won! How do you do that?" "Hehehe... let's just say I have a way at card games," Lea answered while snickering. The real reason Lea was winning was because Riku and Terra were sitting in front of a mirror, so it was pretty easy for Lea to see what number was on their cards. "C'mon guys. How about one more game?", Lea asked trying not to laugh. Riku sighed and said, "Oh alright." as Lea began to shuffle the cards for the fifth time while smirking. "I am so gonna win again."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BRRIIINGGGG!

"I GOT IT!", Sora, Ven, Xion, and Roxas shouted before diving towards the phone and landing in a dog pile. "OW! Ven get your foot outta my face!", Xion said. "Sorry Xion." Sora's mother walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello? Oh hi Riku. Mm-hm. OK I'll ask them," she said before turning to the kids in a dog pile. "Riku, Terra, and Lea want to know if you wanna go to Karoke Night at Mike's Grill with the girls." "Karaoke Night?! OK!", Sora shouted before getting out of the bottom of the human dog pile, making the other three fall onto the floor. He dashed to get his coat. "They said yes. OK bye," she said before hanging up. Xion, Roxas, and Ven quickly got up and put on their coats and dashed out the door to catch up with Sora. "You kids have fun!", Sora's dad shouted.

10 minutes later...

They finally caught up with Sora, who was waiting in front of Mike's Grill. They entered the door and found their friends sitting at a table. "Hey guys! Ya just missed a couple good songs!", Lea said as they approached the table. "Speaking of songs, are you gonna sing Sora?", Kairi asked. "Oh I don't know guys..." "Sora...", Roxas said in a sing-song voice before giving him a noogie. "Come on Sora!", the gang said while Riku joined Roxas and also gave him a noogie. "Oh alright," Sora said before getting out of the head lock and walking towards the stage.

He grabbed a mike and looked at the audience. "Hi guys. I'm Sora and I'm gonna be singing Mistletoe."

The girls in the restaurant cheered when he said that. He looked at the band members and said, "Hit it."They nodded and started playing. He began to sing. _"It's the most beautiful time of the year. Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer. I should be playing in the winter snow but Imma be under the mistletoe. I don't wanna miss out on the holiday but I can't stop staring at your face, I should be playing in the winter snow but Imma be under the mistletoe. With you. Shawty with you. With you. Shawty with you. With you under the mistletoe. Everyone's gathering around the fire. Chestnuts roasting like a hot July. I should be chilling with my folks I know but Imma be under the mistletoe. Word on the street Santa's coming tonight reindeer's flying through the sky so high. I should be making a list I know but Imma be under the mistletoe. With you . Shawty with you. With you. Shawty with you. With you under the mistletoe. With you. Shawty with you. With you. Shawty with you. With you under the mistletoe. Aye love the wise men followed the star the way I followed my heart. And it led me to a miracle. Aye love don't you buy me nothing cause I am feeling one thing. Your lips on my lips. That's a merry, merry Christmas. It's the most beautiful time of the year. Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer. I should be playing in the winter snow but Imma be under the mistletoe. I don't wanna miss out on the holiday but I can't stop staring at your face. I should be playing in the winter snow but Imma be under the mistletoe. With you. Shawty with you. With you. Shawty with you. With you under the mistletoe. With you. Shawty with you. With you. Shawty with you. With you under the mistletoe, under the mistletoe. Kiss me underneath the mistletoe. Show me, baby, that you love me so, oh oh. Kiss me underneath the mistletoe. Show me that you love me so,oh ,oh,oh,oh..."_

When he finished singing, the crowd cheered loudly, especially the girls and the gang. "Thank you!", he said into the mike before hopping off the stage and heading back towards the table. "You were awesome Sora!", Ven said while high-fiveing him. "Yeah and I know why he sang it," Riku said while snickering. "Dude what're ya talking abo-" Sora stopped when he saw Kairi blushing. He blushed too.

"Oh."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Terra walked over to a bench where Aqua was sitting.

"Hey Aqua," he greeted her.

"Oh. Hi Terra," she said.

He sat down next to her.

"You remember when we used to have Christmas in the Land of Departure?", he asked.

"Of course," she said before giggling.

"Remember the time when we were setting up the Christmas tree and it fell on top of you?"

"Yeah. And remember when we always sat near the window waiting for Santa Claus and his reindeer?", Terra asked.

"Yes. We would wait until Master Eraqus made us go to bed," Aqua said.

"Do you wanna know what one of my favorite things about Christmas Eve was?", he asked her.

"What?"

He smirked and started singing a song he heard on the radio earlier.

"_I never saw a reindeer fly. Make it's way across the sky. But I know if I close my eyes my wishes will come true. Like the one I saved for you."_

Aqua smiled when she got what he meant and they both started singing together.

_"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." _

_"Don't care it's cold tonight," _sang Terra. _"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." _

_"I'll keep you warm tonight," _Terra sang before they both sang the next part together.

_"Through the good times and bad, happy and sad, I'm still holding on. I know what I have. And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you." _

They started waltzing around while singing.

_"The simple things like goin' home and friends say that you're not alone. Songs of joy they keep you strong make everything OK. Oh when Santa's on his way. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. Don't care it's cold outside. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. I'll keep your warm tonight. Through the good times and bad. Happy and sad. I'm still holding on. I know what I have. And all that I want is Christmas Eve with you. Yeah. The sleigh bells are ringing. They're getting real close. I think I hear Rudoplh just up the road. Candle lights and hearts full of hope. The stars shining bright. Some things will never change. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. My arms are open wide. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. I'll keep you warm tonight. Through the good times and bad. The happy and sad. I'm still holding on. I know what I have. And all I want for Christmas Eve is you. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. The fire's burning bright. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow. I'll keep you warm tonight. It's not just the gifts under my tree. The best things in life are totally free. And waiting for me is Christmas Eve with you. Is Christmas Eve with you..."_

When they finished singing, they smiled and looked into each others eyes.

Meanwhile, two certain blonde lookalikes who could practically be called twins were holding a video camera spying on them while hiding in a bush with stupid grins on their faces.

Meanwhile Kairi was in another part of the park and was sitting all by herself.

She started to sing one of her favorite Christmas songs.

_"Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum. Bum bum bum bum bum bum. Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum. This is my winter song to you. The storm is coming soon it rolls in from the sea. My voice a beacon in the night. My words will be your light to carry you to me. Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love?" _

She walked over to a lamppost and stared at the snowflakes.

_"They say that things just cannot grow beneath the winter snow, or so I have been told. They say were buried far, just like a distant star I simply cannot hold. Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? This is my winter song. December never felt so wrong cause you're not where you belong. Inside my arms. Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum. Bum bum bum bum bum bum. Bum bum bum bum bum bum. I still believe in summer days. The seasons always change and life will find a way. I'll be your harvester of light and send it out tonight so we can start again. Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive?"_

She sighed and thought of Sora for a couple seconds before singing again.

_"This is my winter song. December never felt so wrong, cause you're not where you belong. Inside my arms. This is my winter song to you. The storm is coming soon it rolls in from the sea. My love a beacon in the night. My words will be your light to carry you to me. Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love __alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive?"_

She sighed when she finished singing.

She loved that song so much. It almost reminded her of how Sora traveled everywhere to look for her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard some type of muffled grunt.

She followed the noise and found Lea with his tongue stuck to a pole.

"Oh hey Ka-wi!", Lea said as he tried to get his tongue loose.

"Seriously Lea?", Kairi asked him.

"I phon't even know why I phid it. I just fet phlike it OK? Now will you help me?"

Kairi sighed and shook her head. She walked over to him to proceed in prying his tongue off the pole.

Author Note: The songs in this chapter are Christmas Eve with You from Glee and Winter Song by Sara Bareilles and Ingrid Michaelson. I don't own any of this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roxas and Sora were casually chatting while walking down the sidewalk. Suddenly they heard someone shouting. They turned around and saw Terra and Riku running towards them. FAST.

"WATCH OUT!", Riku cried out.

"GAH!", Sora and Roxas shouted.

Too late.

Riku and Terra crashed into the two of them, knocking them down.

Roxas groaned and said," How about a warning next time, guys?"

"Sorry," Terra said while helping them up.

"What's the rush?", Sora asked them.

"You remember the thing we signed up for at the shelter?", Riku asked them.

"Yeah. Why?", Roxas asked.

"It's TODAY," Riku said.

"WHAT?!", Sora and Roxas shouted.

"Yeah. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are already over there serving food and they are gonna run out soon if we don't get some more!", Terra said.

"I'll go find the others! You guys go buy more food and meet us at the shelter!", Sora said before running off. "Got it!", Riku shouted back at him.

Meanwhile, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were serving food to the homeless people at the shelter.

"Aw fellas, we're almost out!", Mickey pointed out. "Gawrsh, but there's still a lot of people to feed here!", Goofy said.

"Who says we're outta food?"

"Huh?", the three friends said as they turned in the direction the voice came from. Sora and the rest of the gang was standing in the doorway with food and gifts.

"Sora!", they shouted when they saw their friend.

The gang set the items down near the people serving food. "Hey we'd like to do a little something for the people here," Sora said to one of the people who ran the shelter.

"OK. What would you like to do?"

Sora whispered it into the man's ear.

A few minutes later, the gang gathered in front of the people.

Terra began to sing. _"It's Christmas time. There's no need to be afraid. At Christmas time, we let in light and we banish shade."_

Xion smiled and sang the next part._ "And in our world of plenty we can share a smile of joy. Throw your arms around the world at Christmas time!" _

_"But say a prayer. Pray for the other ones. Oh, at Christmas time it's hard, but when you're having fun!", _sang Aqua.

Roxas and Ven sang the next line together. _"There's a world outside your window and it's a world of dread and fear!"_

_"Where the only water flowing is the bitter sting of tears!'_, sang Sora and Kairi.

Riku and Namine also did a duet and sang,_ "And the Christmas bells that ring are the clanging chimes of doom!"_

_"Well tonight thank God it's them instead of you!",_ sang Xion and Aqua together.

The rest of the gang joined in. _"And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time."_

_"This Christmas time no!"_, Xion sang.

_"The greatest gift they'll get this year is life! "_

_"Is life!" _

_"Where nothing ever grows!" _

_"Nothing ever grows!" _

_"No rain or rivers flow!"_

_"River flows no!"_

_"Do they know it's Christmas time at all?" _

_"Christmas time at all!", _sang Xion.

_"Here's to you!"_, the gang sang before Xion sang, _"Raise a glass for everyone."_

_"Here's to them!"_, they sang before Xion entered another solo.

_"Underneath that burning sun," _Xion sang before joining the gang on the next part and they all sang together. _"Do they know it's Christmas time at all? Yeah." _

The people in the shelter clapped along as they sang.

_"Feed the world! Let them know it's Christmas time again! Feed the world! Let them know it's Christmas time again! Feed the world! Let them know it's Christmas time again! Feed the world! Let them know it's Christmas time again..."_

The audience cheered and clapped for their performance.

Later after they helped serve the food and played board games with the kids for a little bit, they went back home... well, almost everyone because Sora and Kairi were standing in front of the shelter.

"Um... Kairi..." Sora began.

"Yeah?", asked Kairi.

"I uh... wanted to tell you... well, after everything that's happened... uh..."

Kairi smiled. "I understand," she said.

"Wait. You do?", asked Sora. Kairi nodded.

Then she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Sora froze.

Kairi smiled and said, "Merry Christmas Sora," and walked away.

As soon as she left, Roxas, Xion, and Ven came running over to him.

"There you are Sora! What are you doing standing here?", Roxas said.

"Yeah, you're gonna freeze out here!", said Ven.

"I think he already is frozen," Xion said before waving her hand in front of Sora, who was still frozen in shock from the kiss.

"Hello? Anyone home?", asked Xion as she knocked his forehead.

"Guys..." Sora began, finally snapping out of it.

"What?", they asked him.

"THIS HAS BEEN THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!", he suddenly shouted making them jump back a little bit.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you?", Roxas asked him.

"Nothing. Just that I got the best Christmas gift ever!", he replied much to their confusion.

"What are you guys standing around for? We gotta get home!", Sora said before darting back to his house, followed by the others.

"_This is the greatest gift I've ever gotten Kairi. Thanks,"_ thought Sora.

Author Note: The song used in this is Do they know it's Christmas the Glee version. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS! And I know it's late but Merry Christmas!


End file.
